Confessions
by sabrina9
Summary: Syaoran aime Sakura mais les sentiments ne semblent pas être réciproques, un jour, il devient son professeur...


Confessions

_Le monde ne tourne qu' autour d'elle, sans le savoir, elle est dans le cœur de tous, elle est aussi belle qu'une fleur, plus chaude encore que le soleil et plus pure que la neige. Douce comme de la soie, elle est le rêve de chacun. Et moi, moi tous les jours depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue, je la regarde sans même qu'elle ne me voit, je ne suis rien … Pourtant, je connais tout d'elle…_

Printemps 2004

Aujourd'hui, la température aurait pu faire exploser le thermomètre, jamais encore une telle chaleur n'avait frappé la ville, jamais encore je n'avais eu aussi mal à la tête.

Je m'étais reposé à l'infirmerie afin de fuir cette chaleur, profitant de la climatisation de la salle, il y avait une réunion dans la salle de conférence, à cette heure-ci, tous les élèves devaient y être, y compris les professeurs.

Moi, je reste seul ici, à observer le plafond et je pense à elle. D'ici quelques jours, les vacances commenceront et avec la floraison des cerisiers, la fin de l'année arrivera. Le dernier jour, se déroulera la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, un adieu pour tous les aînés de l'école et j'en fais partie. D'ici quelques jours, je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir ce visage qui ravit mon cœur. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, si le destin veut que je la revois alors je la reverrais, j'ai confiance à l'avenir.

La première fois qu'elle m'a éblouie fut le jour de la cérémonie de la rentrée, je faisais mon discours en tant que président des élèves, j'entendais mes amis m'encourager et je souhaitais la bienvenue à tous les élèves. Ma classe était chargée de faire visiter l'école aux nouveaux et je me suis retrouvé à escorter une jeune fille dont j'ignorais tout. Quand je la vis, mon regard s'illumina, dieu m'en témoigne lui-même, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard, dès le premier sourire. Elle s'était inclinée devant moi en me souriant en signe de respect et j'avais hoché la tête, gêné. Son regard était pétillant de joie de vivre, un regard tendre et profond, ses yeux verts faisaient battre mon cœur entre chaque battement de cils. Quand étais-je devenu aussi timide devant une jeune fille ? Ses longs cheveux miel parcouraient ses épaules avec grâce et j'avais observé chaque trait de son visage fin qui respirait l'innocence. Je l'avais conduit dans divers lieux tels que les salles de classe, le réfectoire ou encore l'infirmerie. Les deux heures qui devaient normalement me paraître interminable à chaque visite que j'effectuais aux élèves m'avaient parus bien courtes. J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps à ses côtés, j'aurais voulu rire avec elle, lui parler pour mieux la connaître mais elle s'était éloignée pour retrouver ses amies. Je l'avais regardé partir, le regard perdu dans sa silhouette qui s'éloignait peu à peu et j'avais espéré la revoir bientôt mais l'année fut bien trop chargé et je n'eus que quelques rares occasions. Parfois, elle me saluait en me voyant dans le couloir en symbole de respect et je faisais de même en lui souriant mais qu'étais-je vraiment pour elle ? A vrai dire, juste le président des élèves et rien d'autre.

Je me rappelle, il y a deux mois, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et j'avais déposé une lettre d'amour dans son casier, cela paraissait peut-être enfantin mais je perdais mes moyens dès que je la voyais alors je devais bien trouver quelque chose pour l'attirer à moi. J'ai attendu, j'ai attendu longtemps, des heures entières, assis sur ce banc, l'air était glacé comme mon cœur à ce moment précis. Elle n'est jamais venue. Alors je me suis dit que son cœur était déjà attaché à une personne autre que moi, je me suis dit que j'avais eu tort peut-être mais je n'ai jamais regretté parce que j'avais au moins tenté ma chance.

Je pense qu'à partir de ce moment, inconsciemment, j'ai arrêté de lui sourire, j'ai arrêté de lui dire bonjour lorsque l'on se croisait dans les couloirs mais à chaque fois que l'on se voyait, elle perpétuait à me dire bonjour et moi je ne faisais que détourner les yeux, était-ce mal ce que je faisais là ? Etait-ce cruel ? Mais n'avait-elle pas elle-même été cruelle avec moi ?

Quand je réfléchis à tout cela, je me dis que l'amour est un sentiment détestable, n'est-ce pas pitoyable d'aimer pour ne pas l'être en retour ? On se fait du mal pour rien, on se détruit intérieurement. Alors, je pourrais dire à présent que la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé ne m'aura jamais aimé, je pourrais dire que plus jamais de ma vie, je n'aimerais.

Je jeta un œil à l'horloge, il est seize heures, la réunion des élèves est terminé et je n'ai pas fait de discours, pour une fois, je me suis déchargé de ma tâche, le vice-président, s'en sortira aussi bien que moi.

Voilà, il me faut rentrer à présent, mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas envie de partir ? Je suis encore là à observer le plafond et à me dire que malgré tout, j'aurais voulu la voir… Et après ? Que m'aurait-elle dit ?

Non, je ne dois pas y penser, elle ne doit plus me hanter, je dois rester digne de ma défaite et l'accepter comme tout homme, je ne peux pas gagner tout le temps, c'est la dure fatalité de la vie.

Je me leva et regarda par la fenêtre, une foule d'élèves rentrait chez eux, la réunion était terminée, j'allais pouvoir partir discrètement pour échapper aux questions incessantes des professeurs sur mon absence. Mais de toute manière je pouvais toujours leur mentir, ils n'y verraient que du feu, tout est toujours pareil, ils seraient capables de me confier tous leurs secrets sans même s'en rendre compte mais je ne suis pas un saint comme ils ont tendance à le penser, pourtant ils ne se méfient guère, ils ont torts.

Ca y est, la voilà sortit, _elle_, Sakura Kinomoto, la femme que j'aime. Elle est avec ses amies, comme à son habitude, elle ne semble pas heureuse, elle ne rigole pas, elle a la tête baissée, comme abattue, qu'a-t-elle ?

Une de ses amies se retourne, un garçon venait de l'appeler, elle lève ensuite les yeux et me voit, non ! Je suis trahit, je tente de me cacher mais elle a déjà dit à Sakura que j'étais à la fenêtre de ce que j'ai pu comprendre puisque, à son tour, elle se tourne vers moi. Je reste figé, non, tout mais pas ça, elle me regarde, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je vois les gouttes glisser le long de ses joues, je vois ses yeux rougis, je vois son visage crispé par le chagrin. Elle détourne la tête tristement et s'éloigne, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai le cœur serré, il me fait souffrir, atrocement, je serre ma main contre ma poitrine, c'est comme si on venait de me planter un couteau à cet endroit précis, la voir pleurer m'anéantit, j'ai mal de la voir ainsi.

Je dois me calmer, je respire doucement, j'inspire, j'expire, elle vient de disparaître de ma vue, je me sens déjà mieux mais j'ai toujours son image en tête, elle revient encore et toujours me rappeler qu'elle était malheureuse.

Je prends ma veste et ma sacoche et je sors de la pièce, je croise quelques professeurs, je les salue, ils font de même, au loin, j'aperçois le directeur, je l'évite en prenant directement le petit escalier et m'éloigne tranquillement, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me fasse subir un interrogatoire.

En arrivant devant le portail de l'école, je vois Sakura avec un jeune homme, et je sens alors la colère, la jalousie m'envahir. Pas parce qu'elle se trouve avec lui mais parce qu'il fait tout ce que j'aurais voulu faire, à savoir la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer, essuyer ses larmes, effleurer ses cheveux, lui prouver que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours la…

Peu m'importe, je dois mettre un terme définitif à ce tourment, c'est ici et pour toujours que je vais l'oublier, j'avance d'un pas, de deux pas et je décide de tourner à gauche et de leur tourner le dos, je prends la direction opposée et je m'éloigne, lentement mais avec fierté.

Sakura : Sempai ?

Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête, c'est elle qui m'appelle, c'est bien la première fois d'ailleurs mais je saurais distinguer sa voix parmi milles autres, cette voix tendre et douce à la voix, une voix si cristalline qu'elle vous enchante à chaque fois, un mélange de petite fille et de jeune femme, une voix qui adoucit n'importe quel homme de toute rancœur.

Que dois-je faire ? Après tout, il se peut que cela ne s'adressait pas à moi ! Je ne suis pas le centre de la terre ! Ma trop haute estime de moi-même me tuera un jour. Alors je continue ma route et mon deuil mais…

Sakura : Li-sempai !

Je me raidis cette fois, c'est bien moi qu'elle appelait, que faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent seuls de marcher et je me décide à me retourner vers elle, elle me regarde les yeux remplis de joie et son sourire en était la preuve même

Syaoran : Oui ?

Sakura : Serait-il possible de te demander une faveur ?

Syaoran : J'écoute dit-je en approchant

Sakura : Je te présente Toya, dit-elle en pointant le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses cotés, c'est mon frère

Cette phrase me réjouit mais je tenta de la dissiper en faisant un mouvement de la tête pour le saluer avec respect, il me fixa quelques secondes puis tendit sa main vers moi, je la lui serra.

Il était très charismatique et totalement différent d'elle, ses cheveux étaient aussi noir que l'encre de Chine, ses yeux bruns reflétaient beaucoup de droiture et son physique lui conférait plus l'allure d'un garde du corps qu'un frère.

Toya : Serait-il possible pour toi de prendre en charge ma sœur ?

Syaoran : La prendre en charge ? demandais-je étonné, sans comprendre le sens réel de sa question

Toya : Sakura a besoin de cours particuliers, accepterais-tu d'être son professeur pour quelques temps ?

Syaoran : Refuser serait une offense n'est-il pas ?

J'avais posé cette question à cause de la position de Sakura, elle était issue d'une famille assez aisée et riche, je ne voulais pas froisser sa famille en refusant leur demande mais de toute manière, je savais que j'allais accepter, après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que je désirais du plus profond de mon cœur ? C'est à dire passer du temps avec Sakura.

Toya : Non, en aucun cas

Syaoran : Dans ce cas, j'accepte

Toya : Bien, dans ce cas, je t'invite discuter des termes des cours devant une tasse de thé

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et Sakura s'assit à l'arrière, il me fit signe de passer de l'autre côté et je m'installa du côté passager, il se mit au volant et avant même avoir eu le temps d'attacher ma ceinture, nous étions déjà partis. Le trajet semblait extrêmement court et je repérais le chemin afin de pouvoir venir pour les cours. Le véhicule s'arrêta soudain devant une immense maison, Toya regarda la caméra et le portail s'ouvrit immédiatement. J'avais déjà vu ce lieu auparavant mais j'ignorais que c'était la demeure de Sakura, je croyais tout savoir sur elle mais je me trompais, j'ignorais même qu'elle avait un frère !

Toya rentra le véhicule, je suivis Sakura jusqu'au salon. Durant l'après midi, j'avais rencontré son père, Fujitaka, sa belle-mère, Sanari, son demi-frère, Eriol et passé en revue toutes les modalités du cours, j'en vint même à signer un contrat !

La journée s'achevait avec le coucher du soleil, j'étais dehors à observer le ciel rougit, et je sentis une présence derrière moi mais je faisais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je vis alors Sakura se placer devant moi en souriant

Syaoran : Nanni ?

Sakura : C'est gentil a toi Li-sempai

Syaoran : C'est toujours un plaisir !

Sakura : Sempai, nous n'avons jamais réellement parlé ensemble, pourquoi as-tu creusé un fossé en cessant de me répondre quand je te disais bonjour ?

Elle avait touché le point sensible, elle avait demandé ce que je ne voulais jamais qu'elle demande, mais je connaissais une manière subtile de détourner la réponse

Syaoran : Je te le dirais si tu totalise un score de quatre cents points, à la fin des cours quand je te testerais sur un examen blanc

Sakura : C'est injuste ! bouda-t-elle

Les jours défilaient sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et le temps de la séparation approchait à grand pas, je sentais mon cœur se serrer et mes regrets s'accentuer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait demandé à moi, d'être son professeur particulier, elle n'était pas sans connaître mes sentiments puisque la lettre que je lui avais envoyé était signée. Beaucoup de questions me trottaient dans la tête et je n'avais pas de réponses plausibles ce qui me frustra encore plus. Elle me rappela à la réalité en appelant mon nom, je lui expliqua le problème de mathématique rapidement et elle continua l'exercice. Soudain, on toqua à la porte, elle prononça un « entrez » et je vis alors son demi-frère, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Il était européen et ses yeux bleus saphirs ne reflétaient que trop de sournoiseries. Il m'observa avec un regard louche puis se ravisa en voyant que je lui jeta un regard noir, semblant satisfait, il déposa un plateau-repas sur une petite table et s'en alla.

Syaoran : Puis-je être indiscret ?

Sakura : Oui ? dit-elle en levant les yeux de sa feuille

Syaoran : Ton demi-frère ne serait pas amoureux de toi ?

Elle me regarda, figé par ma question puis éclata de rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se calma et me sourit

Sakura : C'est impossible voyons ! Eriol est mon frère !

Je me tus en approuvant d'un signe de la tête mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait voir d'elle même mais moi si je le savais c'est parce qu'elle ne quittait jamais ma vue quoi qu'il se passe.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et comme chaque jour depuis que je m'occupais d'elle, je rentra chez moi. Elle mettait beaucoup d'ardeur dans son travail et en réalité, nous n'avions que très peu parlé. Dans deux jours, c'était la remise des diplômes, dans deux jours, je ne la reverrais plus, dans deux jours, je lui dirais adieux. Je jeta un dernier regard vers sa fenêtre et m'éloigna.

Le grand jour était arrivé, je me tenais devant la grande estrade à exposer un de mes discours habituels, je souris même si j'avais une pointe de mélancolie dans le regard. Une fois terminée, je céda la place au directeur qui allait remettre les diplômes. Je ne fus pas surpris qu'il appela mon nom en premier, c'était toujours l'élève ayant les meilleurs résultats qui recevaient le premier diplôme, je me leva de ma chaise, reçut le certificat en souriant et serra la main du directeur, puis, je retourna m'asseoir.

A la fin de la cérémonie, je salua mes camarades lorsqu'une horde de jeunes filles m'aborda, je répondis à toutes leurs questions avec gêne puis, je leva les yeux au ciel, je n'étais plus lycéen mais étudiant, je vis alors Sakura se tenir au loin puis s'approcher de moi. Mes amis me laissèrent seul en sa compagnie et elle me sourit mais je distinguais un sourire forcé et non naturel.

Sakura : Alors, dans quelle université vas-tu aller sempai ?

Syaoran : A Todaï

Sakura : Tu avais raison sempai, Eriol s'est confessé à moi hier dit-elle tristement

Syaoran : Je sens ce genre de choses ! Et je suis content pour vous !

Sakura : Non ! Nous… Enfin je l'ai rejeté, je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre

Je sentis comme un pic me percer la poitrine, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un être cher mais peu importe, c'était mes adieux aujourd'hui.

Syaoran : Tiens dit-je en tendant une feuille qu'elle saisit

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Syaoran : J'ai corrigé ton examen blanc hier soir, tu as eu un résultat de quatre cents sur cinq cents.

Sakura : Et c'est bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

Syaoran : C'est excellent, continues comme ça et tu pourras aussi entrer à Todaï !

Sakura : Syaoran… dis-moi pourquoi tu as arrêté de me dire bonjour s'il te plaît

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles le plus sérieusement du monde mais ce qui m'avait surpris ce fut le fait qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom sans ajouter de mot de respect, elle m'avait tutoyé comme si nous étions des amis proches. Le vent et les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers soufflèrent à ce moment là et j'attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux

Syaoran : Il y a deux mois et demi, j'ai déposé une lettre dans ton casier mais tu n'es jamais venu au rendez-vous, j'ai attendu longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que mes membres ne puissent plus supporter le froid et le vent glacial mais tu n'es jamais venu…

Elle versa des larmes et je lui souris, je retira la bague que j'avais au doigt et je pris sa main pour la déposer, elle leva les yeux vers moi

Syaoran : Garde-la en souvenir, bonne chance petite fleur, adieux

Mes pas me guidèrent vers la sortie de l'école, je marchais lentement mais sûrement, à présent tout allait être différent, j'allais pouvoir l'oublier.

Soudain, je sentis deux mains me serrer le torse, je cessa toute activité en entendant des pleurs

Sakura : Ne pars pas comme ça sempai, tu ne peux pas, je…

Syaoran : Ne me torture plus s'il te plaît dis-je en baissant la tête

Sakura : Sempai, si je ne suis pas venue c'est parce que j'avais peur, j'avais peur que tout ça ne soit pas réel, j'avais peur de mes sentiments, j'étais effrayé à l'idée d'aimer…

Je retira ses bras et me tourna vers elle en souriant

Syaoran : On ne change pas le passé, le mal est fait, nous devons oublier

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses douces lèvres contre les miennes, malgré qu'elle ait les yeux fermés, je voyais toujours des gouttes d'eau rouler le long de ses joues, que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas la repousser même si ma raison me disait de le faire. Alors je répondis à son baiser, je saisis ses joues un peu brusquement et elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, elle me murmura en larmes « aishiteru ». Je la regarda en souriant et approuva d'un sourire en séchant ses larmes

Syaoran : Wo ai ni

Elle fouilla ensuite dans son sac et en sortit un petit paquet que j'ouvris, je vis alors des chocolats en forme de cœur.

Sakura : Félicitations pour ton entrée à Todaï sempai

Syaoran : Merci

Sakura : Tu m'attendras à Todaï ?

Syaoran : Toute ma vie s'il le faut !

Je prit un chocolat que je croqua et sourit, ils étaient absolument délicieux, puis, j'en tendit un à Sakura qui le croqua à pleines dents.

**THE END**

Nanni : quoi

Todaï : célèbre université japonaise, la plus réputée en fait

Wo ai ni : Je t'aime en chinois


End file.
